This Was The Night
by X.Phoenix.X
Summary: A view of the Jinx and Kid Flash romance... through the 'eye' of another... :Short little oneshot:


**_.This Was The Night._**

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own the song 'Where Is Your Boy Tonight' by Fall Out Boy.

A/N: You may be wondering, well, this is a song fic and the title is 'This Was the Night', but the song used is 'Where Is Your Boy Tonight'. :D Have fun, and review!

**BTW:**_ Italics are the song's lyrics, _normal font is the actual fiction part of it.

* * *

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

I sat on the roof of the hide out as I saw Jinx wander out, clutching her jacket to her as a dark blue scarf was wrapped around her neck. I'm not exactly sure why, but I found myself watching her leave the hide out and found myself sitting there, on the exact same spot on the roof, waiting for her to come back. I knew there would be a day when she wouldn't come back. And I knew that it was a definite possibility that it was Kid Flash's influence.

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

I'm not sure if she was even meeting him, for all I could know, she really could just be taking a walk and scouting new places to hit... But I knew I couldn't let him take her away. She was the only thing keeping the HIVE 5 together. Our hide out is in the worst part of town, money was never easy to get. She couldn't leave..._  
__  
When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget  
that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you._

I sighed, remembering the time I asked her what she thought of Kid Flash. And I will always remember the twinkle in her eyes, maybe that more than the response. "He's a hero, See-More," she said to me, as if she was just saying it to herself. "I hate him and the heroes, you know that. So never ask again." However, her answer didn't convince me.

_  
You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

He just sprang in! I've been part of the original HIVE 5 since it was started! I've been there for Jinx the whole time, and I've tried over and over to impress her, if only she knew how hard I try! He... he just speeds through! Who says he'll ever be reliable? Jinx deserves better than _him_._  
__  
Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

I jumped off of the roof and continued until I was at the door. I quietly entered the head quarters and looked around. Something was missing... Jinx._  
__  
Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...but for the meantime I'll__ sport _my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon.

Walking to my room, I picked up my HIVE 5 communicator and held it in my hand, debating whether to call you or not. But who says it's on? Or that you even carry it with you these days? I sat there for what seemed to be eternity, arguing within myself. If I called, would I hear what I needed to?

_  
You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him._

She's changed. Since we started the team... Or maybe I have... But, no matter the mistakes I've made, I can be willing to fix them! All of them..._  
__  
Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

Then it hit me. She never saw me in the same light she probably sees Kid Flash. I've always been reliable, not desirable. I doubt she took me for granted, it may have been that she wants better, and what I can provide, compared to what he can provide, it isn't even comparable._  
__  
He won't find out  
He won't find out_

It sickens me to think about how being with Kid Flash may be better for Jinx than I made it seem. He never knew what it was like to be in constant fear of his fellow 'heroes' as we are with our 'fellow villains'. He could never know what it is like with a life like this._  
__  
Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

Deciding to just check where she was, I silently crept to the communications room where I checked the tracker for her communicator. After a few seconds, the results came back. She had left it in her room, the same as she had done every other night. I heard someone coming down the stairs and turned around._  
__  
Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (he won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._

It was Jinx, a far off look on her face as she wandered down to her room. In her hand was a single rose...

-**_Time Break_**-

Sitting on the same spot of the roof as I did every night, I watched Jinx leave, a small bag over her shoulder as she turned around and looked at the hide out which was surrounded by shadows. Bowing her head down for a quick second, she turned her back to it; to _me_, and continued down the road, her path illuminated by street lights. It was then I knew. I knew that this was the night. The night she wouldn't come back...

* * *

**A/N:** :D Well? What did you think:) If you couldn't figure it out, the entire songfic was in **_See-More_**'s POV, because in the episode of Lightspeed, I picked up hints that See-More had a little crush on Jinx. :D And, as much as I **_love _**the Jinx and Kid Flash pairing, I knew that not everyone did, -cough-See-More-cough-. Lol. 

Thanks to **_Aislinn of Azarath! _**If it wasn't for their songfic for 'Of All The Gin Joints In All The World', I wouldn't have bought a bunch of Fall Out Boy songs:) Because of that, I made this song fic!

I dunno, listening to the song automatically reminded me of See-More and Jinx's relationship, if you would call it so. :)

Well, enough of me ranting, please review! Thanks! (And, Fate's Own Rose is going to be updated, hopefully, soon, so don't think that I stopped writing it!)

- Phoenix


End file.
